


I'm thinkin' about pure sex!

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Song Lyrics, deep sex, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Deep sex!  Hard sex! Rough sex!I wright Quan chi sex to Lords of Acid Rough Sex.Your welcome.





	1. Rough Sex

**Now think about love**

Kiara traced a clawed toe of her foot up the Source's leather encased inner thigh. 

**Don't think about bright moon**

He, the great Quan chi, was on his back, arched in a bridge pose with his arms bound by the elbow behind his back; his legs bound to a spreader bar keeping him nice and open.

**Twinkling stars, red wine  
Silent whispers, holding hands**

Topless, his white skin with dark glowing tattoos covered in a light sweat due to the.... intensity of the position both physically and mentally. She could hear his teeth clenching the open mouth gag he was wearing, his eyes covered with a falcon style hood.

**Secret love letters**

His lower body still clothed in those lovely tight leather pants of his. She worked her foot up from his thigh to the straining bulge that had grown to impressive size under the menstruations of her one foot. She pressed against it, enjoying both the feel of it and the sound of his moan from the pressure.

She licked her lips in anticipation, not ready to give in just yet. A few more passes with her foot to the middle of his legs and she went to work dragging her foot down the opposite inner thigh; grinning at his squirms and muffled sounds of frustration.

He was going to make her pay for this, she knew. The thought only added to her enjoyment.

**I'm thinkin' about pure sex!**

Quan chi had her against the wall of books in his citadel, three fingers working between her spread legs, his other hand a fist pulling her head back. The green glow of the spells wrapped around her, keeping her arms bound overhead, three wrapped around her like a hooded gag with two smaller skulls acting as clamps on her nipples, two more keeping her legs spread as he finger fucked her .

**Deep sex!**

****

She moaned as he slowed the pace but pushed deeper inside of her, hitting all the spots he had found during their time together.

**Hard sex!**

He released the spell around her legs and ankles, her knees buckled at having to hold her own weight once more. Withdrawing his hand, he grabbed her legs by the back of the knee, wrapping them around his waist as he thrusted into her, hard. 

**Rough sex!**

Her back hit the shelved books, hard causing some to fall around them. He gripped her hips as he set a rough pace, much to her moans and sighs of pleasure. Another spell snaking down to where their bodies were joined to give her a small shock each time she tried to clamp down with her pelvic muscles in an attempt to take over the pace or to stop his movements.  
He leered, savoring every moan, gasp and strangled cry that he could wring out of her.

**Go! ******

**Now think about love  
Don't think about candlelight **

Quan chi was tied once more to a chair, this time a kneeling chair. Sitting up right with his legs bent comfortably under him and bound at the ankles while his arms were secured behind him.  
He had a slight sour expression on his face, he was getting impatient.  
Kiara leaned over him from behind, pressing her breasts against the back of his neck, nipping his ear. He could not turn to face her, but he could and did turn to catch her mouth with his. She reached over him and dragged her claw like nails up his body, lightly, distracting him as she held a candle in the other hand and tipped its contents over the other side of his chest.

He stiffened as the warm wax, now a liquid oil, pour down his skin, over his nipple and down his stomach.  
Kiara shifted, coming to lightly sit on his lap, candle in the other hand, tipping its contents down the other side, hitting the other nipple as she kissed and nipped along his jaw.

Quan chi moaned, pulling on the arm restraints as she worked the oil into his skin. Her fingers all but gilding down his body lower, and lower....

**Red roses, wedding bells  
Moonlight serenades**

Kiara gave out another keening cry.  
Blindfolded, arms bound behind elbow to wrist, the rest of her bound ankle-to-thigh in a frog position, Kiara couldn't see what Quan chi was doing to her, but she could feel it. The sharp sting was electric-like when it cracked against her skin. Normally, she hated how electric currents made her muscles jump, causing her to lose her grip on whatever she had been handing on to - most often something living or something she wasn't supposed to be holding onto in the first place- but this with the pressure points of the bonds and that it never hit the same spot twice was good.

She could feel his fingers on her skin, two of them going inside her, the thumb brushing the clit then pressing. She cried out and then louder as she was given a shock in those areas.

**Warm summer nights  
Table for two **

She barely entered the room and he already had a hand around her throat, her back against a table as his free up the slit of her skirt. She quickly undid the ties, so he wouldn't rip it as he all but tore it off her. He lifted of her legs over is shoulder as he entered her fast and hard.  
**I'm thinkin' about pure sex!** In bed, black silk like sheets under her, back bent in a bridge pose up to balancing on her shoulders, Kiara moaned pulsing her hips; causing Quan chi to double over in pleasure. Pulling her up to a sitting position in his lap as he continued to thrust up inside her.  


**Deep sex!**

Kiara's eye rolled shut as she rolled her hips and abdominals in an undulation, it felt so good!

**Hard sex!**

His hips slapped wetly against hers as he pushed himself deeper, harder, faster.  


**Rough sex!**

Kiara's body tightened and relaxed, tingling as the wave of orgasm pulsed through her. A few more quick, rough movements and Quan chi reached his own release.  


**Go!**

They both collapsed in a tangle of damp silken sheets and limbs, breathing hard and satisfied in the pleasure they had taken from each other.


	2. Whoa, whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3, 2, 1- FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I try to wright a fight while making it sexy. I tried.

**Love, love is the answer**

The blow came from her "blind side", snapping her head to the right and forced her back. A bit dazed, but not enough to stop Kiara shook her head. She glared at the topless white man, wearing nothing but black, loose fitting Sarouel pants and boots across from her, Quan chi, who smugly reset his Escrima style fighting stance, waiting.  
She licked her lips, distracted for a second at the thick black blood welling in the corner of her mouth. Keeping her eye on him, she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand. She herself wore nothing but a pair black tapered pants of a light fabric, split open on the sides with tapered scarves in the front and back. No shoes, her claw like feet scrapping the floor as she reset her own stance, similar to that of a runner. Bare chested with only her left arm covered with a single glove and claw rings. 

**Now think about love**

They were both breathing hard, sweaty, bruised and lightly bloody from blunt force blows. Quan chi had a feeling thing were getting ready to escalate. Escalate but she would still be holding back. He found it frustrating.  
He spoke a spell and threw it at her to goad her into a charge. The spell barely left his lips and she was moving. Not to dodge, but to go through it, using her left arm as a shield. 

**Don't think about bright moon  
Twinkling stars, red wine**

Once through the spell, she was already upon him, cutting through his defense and slashing his chest with those claws like hands. He moved, but the slight sting to his skin and the welling of blood in four slash marks on his pectoral was evidence he didn't move quite fast enough.

**Silent whispers, holding hands**

Kiara licked her fingers, growling. The things she could do to that man that he wouldn't or couldn't survive. If he wanted to play, she flexed the fingers of her right hand and the tendril shapes of the tattoo up and down her arm shifted to form a fighting whip, she could play. 

**Secret love letters, candlelight**

Quan chi noted the shift in her mood, saw the whip, which seemed to be her weapon of choice as he rarely saw her without one. He started to speak another spell only to be cut off as she cracked the whips- she now had two- inches from his face and charged. Putting him on the defensive. 

**Red roses, wedding bells  
Moonlight serenades, warm summer nights**

Her strikes came quickly, a combination of claws, legs and whips. She tagged him a few times on his arms, a hip and back. He defended as best he could, but when he moved his hands in a spell she caught them with one of the whips, effectively tying him up and pulled him to her.  
Kicking his legs out from under him, on his knees, wrapping another loop of the whip around his neck and jerking him up where she took him in a very dominating kiss.

**I'm thinkin' about pure sex!**

Not feeling the bit submissive, he bit her in the kiss. That only edged her even further and she struck him with an open hand.  
He licked the blood that welled in his mouth, lurching forward to another open mothed kiss. She bit down on his lip, pushing him down to the floor. Still holding the whip that bound him in one hand, her free hand dancing over his bare skin and the down the front of his pants. Finding him hard and ready. She 'rewarded' him with a few well executed manipulations of her hand that had him sucking the air between his teeth, hips bucking into her hand for more.

**Deep sex!**

She pushed him down to the floor, straddling his hips, removing her hand and grinding against him in slow, hard undulation.

**Hard sex!**

At some point the catch of his pants was undone and she took him in hand, stroking him just enough to edge him further before lowering herself down on him. She barley gave him any time to adjust before she was moving, hard and demanding as she rode him. 

**Rough sex!**

He managed to get his hands free and he held her hips as she moved up and down his shaft. His hands moved to her ass and he gripped her, hard holding her against him. She growled as her movement became restricted, undulating harder and faster against him. Her inner muscles gripping him like a vice.  
Quan chi gritted his teeth, his body tightening as the focused stimuli became pleasurably painful. Fingers digging into her ass as his hips bucked as he came.  
Kiara threw her head back, arching her body as she came a moment later.

**Go!**

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, yes I do still consider these as writing prompt character exercise warm ups.


End file.
